


Eyes hazel, sweet and dynamic

by Saladoffandoms



Series: Danganronpa poetic things [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko needs a hug, No Dialogue, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saladoffandoms/pseuds/Saladoffandoms
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu poetic angst
Series: Danganronpa poetic things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194767
Kudos: 6





	Eyes hazel, sweet and dynamic

_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu ___

__He had a reputation to uphold, a reputation that couldn’t be broken or destroyed,  
A reputation that he had trapped himself in,  
A reputation that he couldn’t escape,   
A reputation that he had been chained down to and couldn’t be rided of,  
A reputation that he was force fed every day,  
A reputation that he was dying in,  
A reputation that he was stuck with for life._ _

__This wasn’t him, at least, he thought that wasn’t him. His personality had been tainted and tampered with until he couldn’t tell who the real him was. Was he a scary yakuza man, or a soft, innocent baby? Clearly he was a yakuza man, right? He was supposed to put fear into people’s eyes, but that's not what he felt like. He didn’t feel like a big, scary yakuza man all the time. But he knew he couldn’t be anything other than a yakuza, he couldn’t give up, he couldn’t be vulnerable and weak all over again, he just had to remind himself what being a yakuza’s all about  
Being a yakuza meant you would spike fear into others,  
Being a yakuza meant you wouldn’t be messed with,  
Being a yakuza meant you couldn’t show any signs of weakness or vulnerability,  
Being a yakuza meant you couldn’t cry,  
Being a yakuza meant you had to be emotionally numb._ _


End file.
